Heat Haze Days
by la pingu98
Summary: "¿esto es real Hiyori? los reloges no dejan de marcar las 12:30" Hibiya está desesperado, confundido, asustado, a punto de perder la cabeza, él está harto de ver el color carmesí salpicado por todos lados ¿pero cómo mantenerse cuerdo cuando pierdes a la persona que más quieres una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo?. mini fic escrito junto a Leia 2009.


**Proyecto Leia activado**

**Leia: -¡hola! Mi nombre es…- *pingu empuja a Leia haciendo que caiga al suelo***

**Pingu: -¡y la más importante… yo, ¡La Pingu98! :D**

**Leia: -que mala…- dice llorando en el suelo -ni siquiera me dejas presentar T-T**

**Pingu: -vale, vale preséntate XD**

**Leia: -baka- dice en susurros mientras se levanta del suelo, pero pingu la vuelve a tirar**

**Pingu: -mejor nos presentamos desde el principio ¿si? ^.^´**

**Leia: -bien… me considero una otaku obsecionada con las orejas de gato y mi nombre es…-**

**Pingu: -¡su nombre es Baka-one-chan-san!- le interrumpe gritando**

**Leia: -¡ONE-CHAN!- le grita enojada**

**Pingu: -jaja vale, pero no te enojes… vamos a presentarnos las dos de nuevo ¿si?- dice sonriendo con los dedos cruzados**

**Leia: *suspiro* -bien…- dice con pucheros**

**Pingu: -hola- ^^ -somos La pingu98 y…-**

**Leia: -¡Y YO SOY LEIA ! ^w^**

**Pingu: -si… creo que ya entendieron el punto- ¬.¬ -en fin… aquí les traemos una historia inspirada de una canción…**

**Leia: -¡CHOCO! ^w^**

**Pingu: -¡ya callate! ¬.¬***

**Leia: -bueno… ya me callo…- dice en voz baja**

**Pingu: -bien…- *suspiro* -aquí les traigo…**

**Leia: -¡KOKORO! :D**

**Pingu: -¡que te calles, baka! -.-***

**Leia: -ok… u.u**

**Pingu: -bien… como decía, esta historia de la canción de Hatsune Miku "Heat haze days"**

**Leia: -esta historia fue mi idea -.-**

**Pingu: -si,si… tu idea ¬¬ … pero yo la escribí ¬w¬**

**Leia: -¡conmigo! :p**

**Pingu: -¬¬…en fin… es un mini fic dividido en tres capítulos… y ahora para que no se harten con nuestras locuras, les dejamos la historia…**

**Leia: -les advertimos que estaremos al principio de cada capítulo ^^… tomen un poco de su tiempo para que lean esta sección onegai ^w^**

**Pingu: ¡disfruten! :)**

**Ambas: -¡VOCALOID NO NOS PERTENECE! :D**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aquel 15 de agosto estaba soleado, como cualquier día de verano. Lo normal sería que los niños, aprovechando su tiempo libre, jugaran clásicos juegos como "tu las traes" o "el escondite"… el ambiente normal sería uno lleno de risas y color…

Pero en la avenida principal de la ciudad el ambiente era muy diferente:

Una multitud impactada y asustada rodeaba una macabra escena: En medio de la calle un chico abrazaba con dolor una figura inerte, al parecer femenina. El color carmesí estaba salpicado por todos lados, mesclándose lentamente con las abundantes lágrimas del joven

Era un cuadro aterrador

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hibiya! ¡me voy a trabajar! ¡si llego tarde hay comida en el refrigerador! ¡adiós!- gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros, saiendo de su casa, dejando todo en silencio

No mucho después del sonido de la puerta cerrándose por aquella mujer,un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos negros salía de su habitación asomándose a la puerta ccerrada y observando cada esquina de su hogar

El chico tenía, al parecer, unos doce años. Su expresión era la de un chico que estaba aburrido de la rutina… ya habían pasado cinco días desde que le habían dado vacaciones de verano y todos sus amigos estaban de vacaciones disfrutando y divirtiéndose… y él… sin nada interesante que hacer

Lentamente caminó hacia la cocina frotándose un ojo, pues no había logrado despertarse aún del todo. Abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para comer

-rayos…- dijo viendo el relog de la pared -recién me levanto y ya es medio día-

Se restregó los ojos y calentó su comida en el microondas

-ramen…- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa viendo el humeante plato que sacaba del microondas

Debido a que su madre trabajaba todo el día (y parte de la noche cuando le tocaba doble turno) no tenía mucho tiempo para cocinar, así que procuraba preparar algo rápido y sencillo… así que no le extrañaba nada a Hibiya ver aquel platillo

-itadakimasu- dijo separando los palillos de madera y se dispuso a comer…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hibiya caminaba en el parque principal, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una expresión serena en su rostro

-¡Hibiya!- el giró su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y vió a lo lejos a una chica de su misma edad, con ojos y cabello negros; la cual lo llamaba sentada en un columpio. Hibiya mostró una sonrisa y trotó hacia ella

-Hiyori- dijo cuando llegó frente a ella -¿qué haces aquí?-

-pasando el tiempo- se encogió de hombros -como siempre en el verano… esperando no morir de aburrimiento-

-oh, vamos…- dijo el chico casi rubio sentándose en el columpio de al lado -no es para tanto… yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, pero no creo que el verano sea tan aburrido-

-¡claro que lo es! Además caluroso… ¿no has notado los enfermizos que son los rayos de sol a esta hora?-

Hibiya miró la hora en su iphone: eran las 12:30

Miró el sol y casi de inmediato colocó su mano sobre su frente en un intento de no recibir tanta luz sobre sus ojos

-…bueno, ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos…- murmuró Hiyori descaradamente mientras acariciaba un gato negro que se encontraba recostado en el regazo de la chica

-Jamás dejarás tu obseción por los gatos ¿verdad?- dijo el chico a lo que la peli negra contestó con una sonrisa -eres así desde que estábamos en pañales-

-pero tú me aceptas como soy ¿no? Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- Hiyori se levantó del columpio y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Hibiya para que la imitara. Hibiya empezó a caminar junto a ella con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza; mientras que ella seguía acariciando al oscuro felino

-_que día tan aburrido…-_ pensó Hibiya con una mirada de ignorancia, los dos caminaban por las calles mientras Hiyori aún acariciaba al gato negro… mientas murmuraba varias anécdotas a su amigo de la infancia

-¡hey!- gritó Hiyori cuando de repente el gato escapó de sus brazos -¡espera!- persiguió a dicho animal

Sin darse cuenta, el gato cruzó la calle en la cual el samáforo se encontraba en rojo. Ella estaba a mitad de esta… sin darse cuenta que el semáforo cambió su luz a verde

-¡cuidado!- gritó Hibiya a Hiyori… pero ya era tarde, la chica de cabello negro se encontraba en el medio de camino de un camión… sin ninguna expresión… más que una mirada fija

La escena era terrorífica… y sangrienta

El camión había impactado contra ella

El color carmesí rodeaba todo su cuerpo y todo lo que estubiera cerca. Hibiya corrió hacia ella y la sujetó en sus brazos sin poder evitar empezar a llorar

-¡HIYORI!... ¡HIYORI!... ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!... ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAA!-

Después de aquel grito; el chico despertó en su habitación

Agarró de inmediato su celular y quedó atónito por lo que vió

-12:04… del 14 de agosto… no puede ser…- decía para sí mismo, impactado y confundido

- -¡Hibiya!- gritó su madre desde la puerta -¡me voy a trabajar! ¡si llego tarde hay comida en el refrigerador! ¡adiós!- lo último que Hibiya escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

-_¿eh?_- pensó confundido. Lo último que recordaba era que Hiyori había sido atropellada y luego el abrazaba su inerte cuerpo. Después de eso todo se había vuelto oscuro

-_debí haberme desmayado-_ pensó viendo el techo de su habitación… pero esto no tenía sentido… todo aquello había pasado el 15 de agosto ¿cómo era posible?

_-de seguro fue sólo un sueño-_ se sentó en su cama y miró la ventana que estaba a su lado. ¿pero por qué su madre había dicho exactamente lo mismo que en su sueño?

-_tal vez fue sólo coincidencia… sin embargo- _se volvió a recostar entre las sábanas_ -ese sueño parecía muy real…-_

Recordaba a la perfección el sonido sordo del camión al impactar contra su amiga y la abundante sangre salpicada en la calle, he incluso, en él mismo

Un escalofrío recorió su espalda al recordar esto último… sin embargo había otro detalle difícil de olvidar: del otro lado de la calle le había parecido ver a una figura riéndose del dolor de ambos jóvenes… lo curioso era que era físicamente igual a él; excepto porque era de color blanco y rojo

_-que extraño-_ pensó por última vez antes de cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Después de ese sueño, no quería salir de su habitación por el resto del día de hoy…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar… habían millones de relojes colgados en una negra pared. Todos los reloges se movían velózmente y sin detenerse. Sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos se encontraba paralizado

Una mano extremadamente blanca pasó por éste, manchándolo de sangre. La misma figura blanca y roja que Hibiya había visto, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de marcharse de esa negra habitación…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Proyecto Leia apagado…**

**Pingu98 fuera!**


End file.
